Terra In Two
by randompandattack
Summary: We all know what happened at the last episode. But was that girl really Terra? What if it was...and wasn't? There's more than one Terra, but the other one can't exactly come out to play... BBxTerra
1. Trapped

This'll either be a 2 or 3 shot, nothing long just an idea I wanted to use. The first part is just BB thinking after the end of the last episode, the rest is a lot of dialogue, no fight scenes this chapter sorry.

Terra In Two

"I'm sorry beastboy but things change." Terra had told him as she disappeared into the crowd. Beast boy lay in his bed in the dark as he replayed the scene in his head for the thousandth time. It had happened just that afternoon and beast boy had no idea what he was supposed to do.

He was so sure it had been her, but she had been so sure she wasn't her he couldn't tell anymore. When he had seen her for the first time at her school he had been so sure she was back, but the more he hung out with her the more differences he found between her and Terra.

_What if she wasn't Terra? But isn't that a bit ridiculous, she lives in exactly the same town and looks exactly the same and is the same age but isn't Terra? Well what if it was Terra_, BB thought_, but she was just lying? Why would she do that? Doesn't she know that we (the titans) forgave her?_

BB kept thinking but only managed to make himself more confused until he had an idea. _Wait_, he thought, _Cyborg has all that techno stuff, maybe he could somehow compare new Terra to old Terra to see if they're the same? Yeah, that might work!_ BB stood up and ran out of his room searching for Cyborg.

* * *

Slade punched the 8-digit code into the digital lock and the door electronically opened. The criminal mastermind walked into the pitch black room, pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed the first button, without warning the room brightened as the light turned on.

Slade heard a groan and then a cough that could only come from a very sick person. Slade ignored the cough and turned to a very high tech computer and started punching in codes. After a minute he seemed satisfied and headed further into the room towards the coughing sound.

"Hello Terra," Slade greeted the girl. She appeared to be tied to a metal crucifix attached to the giant machine Slade had been punching codes into.

The girl's hair was much shorter than usual and had lost its luster, and her skin was deathly pale. She was dressed in the power suit she had worn as Slade's apprentice. She hadn't been able to take it off then; she certainly couldn't take it off now.

"…Slade?" She managed to mutter, her throat was sand paper and it took all her energy to keep her eyes open.

"That's right my dear," he replied, ignoring her condition. "You've been asleep for the last three days, ii was worried you'd sleep through all the fun," He chuckled.

"Wha…? Where…am I?" Terra managed a reply but immediately started coughing up blood. Slade chuckled again and turned around.

"Why, don't you recognize it Terra? Were at my base, our new home." With his mask on Slade's expression was unreadable but by the glee in his voice one could swear he must have been smiling.

"Considering your helping me so much I'll be gracious enough to inform you of my plan." Slade hit a few buttons on the keyboard and a screen appeared in front of Terra.

The screen displayed an overview of a giant machine, the top of which was where Terra was attached to. The machine went another twenty feet into the ground under the room they were in.

"What…is that?" Terra said horrified. "That my dear," Slade answered her, "Is my power transfer device. It slowly over four days transfers your powers into this machine. Once it's completed I can transfer your powers to me."

"You see this way Terra, I don't need you as my apprentice, and once this machine is finished with you I can take my revenge and finish you off."

"The Titans…" Terra heaved. "Will stop you!" Slade chuckled again, this time a little louder.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that Terra; I made sure they won't even notice you're gone until it's too late." Terra wanted to tell him he was wrong, or that she hated him but she knew it would be no use so instead she decided to listen to how he knew all this.

"You see your little friend Beast boy goes to visit your statue almost every day." Terra felt guilty at the mention of her 'friend'. "…So I knew he would notice if I borrowed you for a few days. So I thought about it and hatched a complicated yet simple plan."

At this point Slade merely appeared to be monologuing as he paced the room. "The first thing I did was build a device to free you from your stone prison. After having studied you and your powers extensively when you were my apprentice I figured out exactly how to free you."

"I believe you were conscious for a few moments right after I freed you. After freeing you I immediately used this on you." Slade had picked up a circular metallic device; it was about the size of a basketball and had a tube coming out of the side.

"I like to call this wonderful device my soul-splitter. As the name implies it splits someone's soul in two, along with giving each half of the soul a separate body.

Yes Terra that means there's another you out there right now, going to school, eating lunch, rejecting Beast boy…" Terra was stunned, her mouth agape. "But…why…how? Do the Titans think it's really me?"

This time Slade laughed maniacally, "But don't you see Terra? It IS really you! Well she doesn't have your powers or memories, I made sure to take the half with those. I dropped her off at an orphanage, and then took you back here to my lair."

"I then staged an attack near her school so one of those pathetic Titans would see her. And it worked, your little green friend saw her and he's spent the last few days stalking her trying to get her to come back with him. It was quite…disturbing."

Terra felt mixed emotions at this last piece of information, she was happy that BB still cared for her, but felt bad he was being deceived. Angry at Slade for what he had done and what he was doing, and too ashamed at what she had done to ever think she could be forgiven by the Titans again, if she got out of here alive that is…

A tear pushed itself out of each of her eyes and slowly fell down her face in silent frustration. "Well then," Terra glared at Slade as he continued.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening once the power transfer device has finished absorbing your power." Slade turned off the lights and left the room in darkness as Terra pondered her inescapable situation.


	2. Breakthrough

_Okay so like i said before this'll probably be a 3 shot, one more chapter after this, maybe 2. BB talks to Cyborg and they decide to play detective and discover something. Also the part involving DNA is complete BS, i just needed something like that, i actually don't know anything about biology so i apologize if my idea is incredibly stupid, just go with it._ _Review and tell me how I'm doing, thanks._

* * *

"Hey Robin," Beast boy asked the boy wonder. "Do you know where Cyborg is? I need to ask him something." Robin looked up from the newspaper he was reading and turned to Beast Boy.

"I think he's in the garage," Robin pointed a gloved finger towards Beast Boy's left. He muttered a thanks and ran off in that direction. For a normal person this behavior might have made Robin question but since it was Beast Boy he just went back to his paper.

Beast Boy opened the door to the garage to find the half-man half-machine underneath his prized T-car making some fine-tuned adjustments. Beast Boy walked over to the car and knocked on it like a door.

"Hey T-car you seen Cyborg anywhere?" At this Cyborg rolled himself out from underneath the vehicle with an annoyed look on his face.

"BB what are you doing? I thought I told you not to touch my baby, not after what happened last time…" Cyborg cringed at the thought while Beast Boy merely rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, anyway Cy I need to ask you something." Cyborg stood up and wiped the grime off his face with a nearby rag.

He turned back to his friend, "Yeah what is it? You want me to beat your green butt at video games again?" When his green companion only blinked at him Cyborg realized he meant something serious and shut up.

"Uhh nah that's not it. Do you remember when I told you guys I thought I saw Terra the other day?" Cyborg blinked remembering how he and the other titans assumed he had just seen what he wanted to seen. _After all_, he thought, _BB definitely took Terra's betrayal and later carbonation the hardest. _

"Yeah BB, was it her or what?"

"Well thing is I'm not really sure." BB thought about how best to explain to Cyborg as he sat down on a nearby chair.

He told Cyborg about how the girl denied being Terra, how he kept taking her places trying to get her to remember but to no avail. Then he told her how earlier that day she had told him that things change and he had finally left her alone.

"That's harsh BB, seems to me she's either not Terra or if she is she sure doesn't want anything to do with you anymore." Beast boy nodded in sad agreement.

"Yeah I was thinking something like that, but then I had a great idea!" Cyborg noticed the smile on BB's face and raised his eyebrow in question.

"I was thinking maybe you could use some of your cool techno-gadgets on her to tell if she's really Terra." This caused a sigh to escape from Cyborg which gave Beast boy the wrong impression.

"Wait Cyborg," The green superhero pleaded. "Think about it okay? If you do this for me you can have my new gamesphere and I promise I won't go near your car and I'll stop bothering you to eat tofu waffles and…"

Beast boy's sentence suddenly ended when he ran out of things to promise. As he racked his brain Cyborg noticed how much his green friend needed this and stopped Beast boy from thinking, lest he hurt himself.

"Hey man it's cool you don't have to do all that, I'll help you out. What are friends for?" BB's eyes suddenly lit up in happiness. "You will Cyborg? Thank you man!" He tried to give Cyborg a hug but he sidestepped him.

"Alright man no mushy stuff. Anyway I have a DNA scanner attachment hidden in my room somewhere. I already have all the titans, and Terra's, DNA on it just to be prepared so if you can give me some hair or saliva from this new Terra we can see if she's for real or not."

"Whoa Cy, that plan rocks! Okay let's do it!" Beast boy transformed into a falcon and flew out the window. Cyborg rolled his eyes, "Where's he going? It's seven at night, I'm hungry." And with that Cyborg headed for the kitchen to make some dinner, five minutes later BB realized Cyborg wasn't with him and came back to the tower.

* * *

The next Cyborg and BB were heading towards the school were BB had seen the Terra look alike. BB had wanted to head there first thing in the morning to catch her before school but when crime calls, the titans must answer.

So three bank robberies and two hostage situations later and the two titans would just make it to see the girl as her school got out.

The two had talked to the other titans last night and Robin thought it was a good idea, whether they wanted Terra back or not it was still good to know if she was running around free.

The T-car arrived about a minute after the last bell rang; students were slowly trickling out of the school. When they saw Terra (if it was Terra) leave the school they got out of car and headed over to her.

_Luckily she was alone, it would've been a lot harder with her two friends there,_ Beast boy thought. _I guess she won't be happy to see me anyway so it doesn't matter._ Realizing arguing with himself wasn't getting him anywhere BB walked right up to her.

"Hey Terra." She looked surprised to see him at first, and then her shock turned to anger.

"Beast boy? What do you want? I already told you I'm not that girl, if you don't stop following me I'll get a restraining order!" She walked past him but walked right into Cyborg.

"Hey there little lady, please forgive my rather stupid green friend." At this you could hear BB say, "Stupid?" but Cyborg ignored him.

"You see he kept telling me how much you looked like a friend of ours and I had to see for myself." Cyborg put his hands behind his back and started backing away from the girl. "And it's true you look just like her, anyway sorry to bother you, we'll be leaving now."

Beast boy looked utterly bamboozled. "Wait Cy, you forgot to get the-"

"I SAID we're leaving now BB!" Cyborg yelled interrupting BB, the half-man half-machine grabbed the shape shifter and ran towards the car. When they got there Cyborg dropped BB on his butt.

"DUDE, did you forgot why we're here? We needed to get some spit or hair from her!" Beast boy exclaimed, waving his arms in front of him.

"And what," Cyborg said pushing a few golden hairs in Beast boy's green face. "Are these?" BB blinked a few times, "Oh."

Cyborg rolled his eye, "Yeah I got them when she was threatening to give you a restraining order. Anyway let's put them through my DNA tester and solve this mystery!"

Cyborg pulled out a green machine that slightly resembled an Xbox and dropped the hairs into the top of it. The top of the machine pushed itself up and started spinning, this continued for a few minutes until a beeping sound like from a microwave screeched that it was finished.

Cyborg pushed a button on the side to stop the beeping and then the machine printed a small piece of paper from the other side. Cyborg grabbed it and read while Beast boy continually poked him asking what it said.

"No way…" Cyborg said as he finished reading, his face an expression of shock. "What is it? Is it the real Terra?" Beast boy pestered the other teen.

"This…is impossible…"

"What, what is it? Come on Cy, stop leaving me in the dark!"

At this Cyborg seemed to regain his composure and handed the piece of paper to BB. "Okay you see those twisty lines over the name Terra?" Beast boy nodded.

"Those are the old Terra's DNA pattern, completely normal, just likes mine or anyone else's." Beast boy nodded his head, not sure what Cyborg was insinuating.

"You see those other twisty lines over the words new entry? Those are the new Terra's." Beast boy looked at the second diagram then squinted.

"But Cyborg there aren't the same number of lines."

"Exactly, there are only half the numbers of a normal person." Beast boy finally started to look worried, though he wasn't totally sure why yet.

"What does that mean?"

"The only thing I can think of is that with half the DNA strings she's only half a person. But that doesn't make any sense, not to mention it's impossible."

"But what I haven't told you yet is the half that is there DO match to Terra, so whoever that girl is she's half of Terra." At this BB's eyes grew wide as an imaginary light bulb appeared above his head.

"Cyborg, do you think something happened to Terra after she got out of her rock statue thing? Hey, maybe that's why she didn't remember me!" Cyborg nodded in agreement.

"I think your right; someone must have done something to her, but who?" At this BB's expression grew hard.

"Who else? Slade."


	3. Discussion

_Well here's chapter 3. I was wrong i said 3 shot but it'll be either 4 or 5, I'm just having too much fun writing this to cut it short. The titans discuss what BB and Cyborg found out then take action. Thanks for the 3 reviews i got last time, they were very helpful. I hope i got all the titans in character, tel me what you think. _

* * *

"Slade? Are you sure Beast boy?" Robin asked him. All five of the Titans were back in Titans tower after Cyborg had called an emergency meeting. The two headed back to the tower as fast as they could and now they were all gathered together in their meeting room.

"For the seventh time, yes Robin! I mean who else would?" Beast boy said looking rather annoyed at his teammates repeated questioning. Robin had his hand over his chin and appeared to be deep in thought.

"C'mon Robin," Cyborg said, backing BB up. "Give BB some credit; think about it, Terra killed Slade. If he knew she was alive he'd definitely want revenge."

"Robin I also think Beast boy is right." Starfire said agreeing.

"Okay I'll agree that Slade would definitely be the first person to go after Terra," Robin admitted.

"Wait a minute Robin, even if that's true it doesn't we should go bust into Slade's hideout half-cocked." Raven said speaking up for the first time. "We have no proof Slade has anything to do with this, we don't even know for sure what happened to Terra."

"Not to mention," Raven eyed Beast boy. "Why should we help her? Don't you remember she betrayed us? Who's to say she didn't go with Slade willingly?"

"Terra would never do that Raven! Don't you remember she saved all our lives!" Beast boy exclaimed as he stood up off the couch.

"Yes, but it was her fault we were in that situation in the first place."

"That wasn't her fault! I told you Slade must've brain-washed her or something!"

Raven ignored this. "…And even if she's better what's to say she won't switch sides again? I say we've given her enough chances."

"Terra would never do that! She-"

Before BB could finish his argument Cyborg had stood up between then and pushed them back into their seats. "Guys, this is NOT helping! We need to stop arguing and figure out a plan. What do you think Robin?"

"Hmm. Raven and Beast boy both have good points but last we know Terra was on our side and we can't just abandon someone in trouble." Beast boy smiled and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Plus," Robin continued. "It could give us the chance to finally take Slade down; even if that's our only reason we should take this chance." The other Titans nodded their heads in agreement; they'd all like to be rid of the masked mastermind.

"Now from Cyborg's Intel it seems this is somehow only half of Terra. This may be key to the investigation; does anyone know how this could happen? Cyborg?"

The metal man shook his head. "I've never seen anything like this, sorry man I got nothing." When asked both Starfire and Beast boy said about the same thing, it looked to be unanimous until Raven spoke up.

"I'd need to see it for myself but it sounds like her very soul was split it half. I've read about it before, it can be done with very powerful magic."

"Raven," Robin asked. "Would this magic also split her body like Cyborg said?"

Raven nodded her head, "It would if successful, but it's a very dangerous spell to perform, I don't know where Slade would get that kind of magic." At this the room was quiet as everyone pondered what to do. Cyborg was the first to break the silence.

"Raven do you think you could learn more if we took you to her?" Raven nodded, "Yes my magic could ascertain if she's been affected by dark magic and possibly more."

Robin stood up, "Well you heard her, we should head out as soon as possible. Slade is always one step ahead so we don't have time to waste."

"But wait," Beast boy interjected, "We don't know where she lives."

"Don't worry bout that BB, I can hack into her school's mainframe and find her home address." Cyborg told him as he started pressing keys on his metallic arm.

"Alright then, let's head out!" Robin said as the Titans stood up to leave. Starfire, Raven and Beast boy flew out while Cyborg drove his T-car with Robin on his motorcycle.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

The five titans waited at the door for about a minute until a middle-aged skinny woman opened the door. "Hello, what do you want?" She asked them, Robin spoke up.

"Hello ma'am, were looking for Terra and-"

"Wait Robin, Terra's not her name, remember?"

"Oh right, well what is her name Beast boy?"

"I think it's…Tara?" But before this could be confirmed Raven interrupted them.

"Hey guys isn't that her?" She pointed down the street at a girl just turning a corner coming straight towards them. It was Terra and she didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

"Never mind, sorry for bothering you!" Robin told the annoyed woman as the five of them headed for the blonde. The girl heard the steady sound of footsteps and looked up to see all five teen titans in front of her.

"Umm…can I help you guys with something?" The girl asked sounded rather confused. "You're not here because HE," She pointed at Beast boy. "…Still thinks I'm that girl are you?"

The titans had expected this and planned out what they were going to say, unfortunately Starfire hadn't expected how much this girl would look like Terra.

"Terra! I have missed you!" She said as she squeezed the blonde. "Ow…get off you're hurting me!" Robin sighed as he tried to reclaim what was left of his original plan.

"No, that's not it. Were here because we're searching for a dangerous criminal named Slade, have you come into contact with this man?" Robin pulled out a picture of Slade to show her, the girl shook her head.

"No sorry, never seen him before. Unless it happened before a couple days ago that is…"

"What do you mean, what happened a couple of days ago?" Cyborg asked her. The girl looked away, as if trying to remember.

"Well you see I lost my memory, from what the lady at the orphanage said I was found outside the orphanage a couple days ago completely naked. They took me in, clothed me, fed me and started me in school." She pointed to Beast boy, "And then that guy shows up and won't leave me alone!"

"Hmm," Robin said out loud. "Sounds suspicious, Raven you can go ahead and check her." Before the blonde could ask what that meant Raven's hands started to glow black and she shouted out:

"Azeroth Metrion Zinthos!"

Suddenly Terra's body was covered in a shimmering blackness. She started to freak out but realized it didn't hurt. It was more like a tingly sensation covering her body; however it did make her feel slightly violated.

"You getting anything on her Raven?" Robin asked his teammate. Raven shook her head, "No, well no magic at least. However I can tell that she only has half her soul."

"She only has half her soul but she hasn't been touched by magic? Then what did this to her?" Beast boy, waving his arms frantically around.

"Hey guys, I'm still here…" Terra said feeling rather ignored.

"It's possible that this was done by a machine," Cyborg replied to BB. "We know Slade's got some of the best technology on the planet."

"What do you think Raven?"

"It's possible, Cyborg is the expert on technology so he would know more than me, all I know is this isn't magic." Robin noticed she still had her spell on Terra and told her she could release it but the dark teen shook her head.

"There's something else Robin, when you rip your soul like this it's never natural. The halves unconsciously want to become whole again."

"Yeah, So?" Beast boy asked, obviously not getting where she was going with this. Raven rolled her eyes at his impatience.

"So I can feel this half of the soul attempting to pull itself in the direction of the other half. I believe that if we let this half guide us it will take us to her other half."

The others all looked surprised at this. "Genius Raven, then we might be able to find Slade at the same time!" Robin said. Starfire nodded in agreement, "Yes it is a wonderful plan!"

"Umm guys, maybe you forgot I'm still here but what the heck are you talking about?!?!" The blonde yelled at them all as they realized they had forgotten all about her.

"We'll explain on the way there Terra, for now there's no time to lose!" Robin said as the five dragged the girl with them into the T-car.


	4. Fight

_Here it is, chapter 4. This is sort of the end, I will have an epilogue though, so one more chapter to go. The epilogue shouldn't be too long so i should have it out soon, sorry it took me so long to get this out. I had like half of it written then got stuck. I think this whole chapter went a bit fast, alot more action than dialogue. Tell me what you think thanks._

Terra in Two chapter 4

The blinding light woke Terra up. She had been in and out of sleep for the last twenty-four hours hoping she would wake up in her old bed in Titans tower safe and sound. No luck, not like there's much else to do when you're strapped to a crucifix in a dark room.

"Hello Terra," a deep voice spoke to her. Her eyes finally adjusted to the light and Slade slowly came into view; he was typing on the computer. "Good evening Terra, it seems my machine has finished with you."

At this Terra's eyes grew wider as she remembered the situation she was in, and what Slade had promised to do once he was done with her. Slade chuckled as he saw the look on her face.

"Don't worry Terra; I need someone to test my powers on so you can live until then." Slade finished typing and walked over to one of the white walls and opened a small glass case. Inside was a rather simple red button which Slade pushed.

The walls started to creak as the ceiling opened up above her exposing the darkening sky. Once the ceiling was completely gone the floor started creaking as it pushed itself towards the clouds. When it reached the top the entire contraption shook violently and Terra looked around in an attempt to figure out where she was.

The first thing she noticed was the large body of water surrounding them and she pondered for a moment if she was on a submarine. She would've laughed at the foolish idea if she wasn't in such horrible conditions. She looked again and noticed she was on a tiny Island about a mile off the coast of Jump City.

Her view of her surroundings was blocked as Slade walked in front of her. He then undid Terra's shackles on her arms and legs and let her fall to the ground with a groan. Terra was sore all over and she hadn't eaten since before her carbonation. She tried to stand up but fell back down and decided to crawl out of the way instead.

After she had crawled past the computer she turned and watched as Slade attached himself to the same machine that had held her captive only minutes before.

"Don't bother trying to escape Terra, you're on a small island surrounded by water and far too weak to swim." Terra scoffed knowing he was right but instantly regretted it as her scoff turned into a cough.

"Power transfer device," Slade yelled out into the air. "Activate!" And suddenly the crucifix like holder Slade was on burned bright blue and steam shot out of it from multiple tiny holes surrounding the machine.

"Arrghh!" Slade cried out in pain as his body contorted. Terra watched in horror as this continued for a full minute until finally there was a blinding flash of light. When Terra looked back the machine was off and Slade was no longer screaming, he was just breathing deeply against the machine as a small amount of steam rose off his body.

After another few minutes Slade seemed to regain his strength and unhooked himself from the machine. He concentrated on a nearby boulder and watched as it rose and flew towards him by his mental commands alone! He then pulled up another boulder and smashed the two together. As the debris fell to the ground he laughed maniacally at his success.

As Slade finished his maniacal laugh he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked again and saw six small dots flying in from Jump City. _Curses,_ he thought_. The titans are more resourceful that I give them credit for. _

_They're still too late to stop me; I already have my new powers. Unfortunately they may still be able to capture me,_ at this Slade looked over to Terra. _Unless of course, I make this interesting._

The mastermind ran over to the weakened girl and picked her off the ground. He quickly took her back over towards his machine and despite her protests he reattached her to the crucifix-like device using his new powers. The rock could be manipulated so much better that Terra's new restraints were twice as strong.

"Hey what are you doing? Let me go!" Terra pleaded but Slade had no time to argue with a teenager. Using his own strength he ripped the crucifix off of the machine and walked towards a nearby ledge as he waited.

A few minutes passed as the figures grew closer. They were finally distinguishable as they dropped down from the sky and landed on the floor across from Slade. It was the five titans and the other half of Terra's soul.

Beast boy was the first to speak, "Holy crap guys its Terra!" BB turned to the school girl next to him, "But so is this! Can anyone explain what's going on?"

"Slade!" Robin called out, ignoring Beast boy's frantic questions. "Give us the girl and turn yourself in." At this declaration Slade pulled the crucifix holding Terra over the ledge.

"Sorry Robin, but you're not making the demands this time! This time you have to make a choice. Save the girl and let me go free, or fight me and let the girl drown?" Slade smirked beneath his mask at the shock on the titans faces as he dropped the girl off the ledge into the ocean beneath. "Now choose!"

As soon as the crucifix holding Terra fell from Slade's hands Robin's quick thinking kicked in. "Beast boy, Raven, rescue Terra! Starfire, Cyborg, help me stop Slade!" The instant the words left his mouth the team jumped into action.

Raven and Beast boy jumped underwater where BB quickly transformed into a whale and swam towards the quickly sinking Terra with Raven on his oily back. The crucifix must have weighed a ton because Terra was sinking incredibly fast.

BB swam as fast as he could, unfortunately he couldn't manage to overtake the sinking girl, only able to get close. This was enough however as Raven mouthed (she couldn't actually say anything underwater, but they worked anyway) her three magical words and the infamous black hue covered the blonde and she stopped sinking.

Raven struggled as she forced herself not to give in and drop the girl. Luckily Beast boy had already headed for the surface knowing the two girls would need to breathe.

They broke the surface and Beast boy threw the two girls over onto land as he transformed back to his human form. The girls were spitting up water and BB allowed himself to turn to the fight. Even though the titans outnumbered Slade 3 to 1 Slade still had the upper hand.

Starfire's eyebeams and starbolts were all blocked by Slade's new geokinesis abilities. He was holding Robin off with his martial arts alone and Cyborg with a combo of the two.

Beast boy turned back to the girls and transformed to a gorilla intending to break Terra's bindings when Raven told him not to. "No, I've got it covered! Help the others, I'll fix Terra!" BB wasn't sure what she meant by 'fix' but nodded his monkey head and went over to the others.

Slade was distracted fighting the three titans and didn't notice BB snuck up behind him until the gorilla delivered a hard punch to Slade's back. Slade went flying and Starfire took the opportunity to shoot him with an eyebeam. However he recovered from the punch and did a roll as he avoided the beams.

"Well this hardly seems fair, 4 against 1." Slade taunted, "Do the good guys normally win by numbers alone?"

"Quiet Slade!" Robin yelled as he attempted to drop kick Slade, "You know nothing of fair!"

As the four titans fought Slade Raven had called over the other half of Terra's soul. "Azeroth-Metrion-Zinthos!" She yelled as she covered both Terra's bodies in her magic. She connected the magic between them and as she muttered more magic words both half's of Terra's soul came out of their bodies and into the middle of her magic.

There was a flash of light that was so bright everyone else stopped fighting and looked over. When the light was gone both girls had disappeared. In their place was one whole Terra, standing tall.

She appeared to be wearing the uniform she got from Slade but after a few seconds of twitching it crumbled beneath her to reveal the school uniform the other half had been wearing.

"SLADE!" Terra screamed as she unearthed a boulder from the dirt and hurled it straight at the evil mastermind. So surprised at what had happened he forgot to dodge and the boulder slammed right into him. At this the fight resumed as all five titans and Terra attacked Slade. Only this time they were winning.

Robin threw his disks at Slade's feet, effectively freezing him to the ground. As he struggled to get away BB had turned into a rhinoceros and was continually charging Slade back and forth. Cyborg shot a wave of acid (from his arm cannon) onto Slade from behind.

Slade screamed in agony as he could feel his flesh start to melt, and as he screamed Terra surrounded his body in rock. The rock worked with the glue-like acid to trap Slade inside.

Raven used her magic to cover the whole thing, making it impenetrable. Finally Starfire used her superhuman strength to pick the whole thing up and throw it deep within the ocean. The six watched as there mortal enemy quickly sank, realizing it was finally over.

Before anything could be done what was left of the small island started to sink. Star grabbed Robin, Raven grabbed Cyborg and Terra grabbed a rock while BB transformed and they flew back to dry land.


	5. Epilogue

_Here it is, the epilogue/final chapter. It gets a bit sappy at the end, just to warn ya. I might write some more teen titans later, not sure yet. Tell me what you guys think and if you think i should have a sequal or not. Disclaimed: i dont own Teen titans, better late than never lol._

Terra in Two Epilogue

They landed safely on the beach and watched as the last of the island sank under the sea. "I can't believe…it's finally over." Robin said, breaking the silence. At this everyone seemed to remember how to speak and joined in.

"Alright, we finally did it! And we managed to rescue Terra!" BB shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Nice job, y'all. We kicked some major butt out there." Cyborg said agreeing with Beast boy, Raven and Starfire also cheered (well more Star than Raven).

"Guys…" Everyone turned to look at Terra; she lowered her head in shame. "I can't thank you enough for saving me; especially since I didn't deserve to be saved…"

"What do you mean Terra? You were kidnapped; of course you deserved to be saved!" Beast boy nearly shouted at her.

"No," She replied. "I've done horrible things. I deserved to die after what I did, if you guys are going to arrest me now I won't stop you." The titans started to protest until Robin held up a finger to quiet them down.

"Listen Terra," He told her. "You did do horrible things, but you also atoned for them. You broke out of Slade's control and you were even willing to give your life to save the city."  
"Yeah!" Beast boy interrupted, grabbing Terra's hands with his own. "We forgive you Terra, but you have to forgive yourself."

"I don't know…" Terra didn't look very convinced because no matter how much they told her if she didn't believe it herself it wouldn't do any good.

"Why don't you at least come back to the tower with us?" Cyborg asked, "We can talk about it there, and I don't know about y'all but I'm tired." The other titans agreed, "What's the matter Cy, need to recharge your batteries?" BB asked jokingly, getting a laugh out of Terra. Cyborg just sighed in frustration.

* * *

The five titans and Terra were all back in the meeting room in the tower. Terra decided to start her story from after she left the titans the first time. She talked about wandering around aimlessly for a while until Slade found her, how he trained her and made her into his double agent.

She also told them some interesting details that made the titans question exactly how much control Terra had in that situation. She told them of finding herself and having no idea how she got there or what she was doing. She didn't even remember agreeing to join Slade, just him showing up and them it skipped over to being his apprentice.

These memory skips interested the five, how made her go into more detail on what happened. The blonde described two different pills Slade had her take being going back to the titans. Robin and Cyborg both recognized exactly what it was.

"The first one," Robin started. "Sounds like Zarbonizer, an illegal drug."

"What does it do?"

"Well Terra it activates a small chemical reaction in your brain that controls free will. To put it plainly it makes you more susceptible to suggestion, so Slade could plant an idea in your head and you'd unconsciously have to follow it. Though from what you've described it sounds like you were already brainwashed without the drug."

"And the other drug affects your emotions, "Cyborg added. "It desensitizes you to certain emotions, when combined with Zarbonizer it basically made you into Slade's puppet."

"So…you mean it wasn't my fault?"

"No way little lady, you were under his control the entire time."

"Except for the end," Beast boy said. "You were strong enough to overcome not only Slade's control but also the drugs! That's awesome!"

At this Terra looked like she was going to cry, but instead she ran over to Beast boy and hugged him. "It was thanks to you BB, you helped me! And the rest of the titans too, thank you all."

"So does this mean things will go back to the way they were before you left Terra? Will you come back and be a titan?"

"No BB," This caused a frown on BB's face. "This time things will be even better." This time everyone laughed and surrounded Terra with a group hug. They had vanquished their worst enemy, but at the end of the day the important part was they had regained their lost friend.


End file.
